Treasured Beloved: Rivaille x Reader
by AnnFrost56
Summary: Sick and frail, that's what you were. Yet how he treasured you moved you the most. I do not own you or any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin OAO Rated T just in case :3
1. Chapter 1

**A one-shot readerxRivaille request for FallenAngelFlonne24, I hope you'll enjoy Rivaille-Heichou in this fic :D and p.s. your very VERY sick in this one, and take note that you're Armin's little sister and in this fic your shorter than Levi now that that's cleared up on with the fic :D**

**I do not own you or any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

"_(name)_! Come back here! Corporal Rivaille might make me run laps if he discovers I let you out!" Armin's voice called out from behind you. Yet you took no notice.

You pushed your frail body further, making your way to the entrance gate. You arrived panting heavily, a hand pressed against your looked from afar as the gates were opened, the men on horseback turned stiff and straightened their backs professionally. You looked over the crowd on tip-toes, searching for a particular person among the horseback men.

_Rivaille, where are you?_

You delved deeper into the crowd, making a way to the front. The constant murmurs and exchange of gossip continued ever still. You made your way to the front and continued to search the men, a smile tugged at your lips as you spotted a short soldier with straight black hair. He has a pair of sharp blue eyes that looks quite intimidating. Your smile drooped slightly, the fact that his life was at risk every time those gates were open had made you quite restless. He may be Humanity's strongest, but the Titan's algorithms have become stranger and stranger each passing day, or so your brother had told you.

Your clasped your hands together as you waited for the men to be dispatched.

_Flashback..._

_You hummed slightly, your fingers entwined with the man beside you. A breeze blew by catching your hair, dancing in the wind, as you stood by the front of your house._

_"Rivaille, when do you think humanity would be able to venture out into the world that was theirs?" You looked up into the clear blue sky, the clouds drifting, forming different shapes and sizes. You looked into the man's eyes, his brows furrowed as if deep in thought._

_"You don't need to think much about it, I'm content living and dying in this place. At least I have you." You smiled at him, leaning your head on his shoulder and gripped his hand tighter._

_"You may be content, but I'm not.I promise, I'll make you see it. The world behind these walls, once you've completely healed, I promise." His sharp eyes looked into your (eye color) orbs, he tightened his grip on your hand as well. Another breeze blew by and this time you coughed slightly. He dropped your hand and guided you inside, he turned the knob slightly and pushed it open._

_Inside, was your brother, Armin Arlert. The blonde nervously looked at his superior as he stared at him intently. Armin helped you into bed and carefully tucked you in._

_"Cadet Arlert, I will be leaving tomorrow, make sure to take good care of your sister." Rivaille said, turning around to leave._

_"Yes Corporal, Sir." Armin saluted, glancing at your sleeping form, then into the empty door. _

_End of Flashback... _

You stared at the man as he argued with the woman beside him, you smiled slightly, the way he reacted was almost that of a little child's. The way he looked at the woman in confusion and disagreement.

The chains which held the gates closed began to creak slightly, the wall opening, horses advancing. Rivaille's eyes darted into the crowd, and once sharp eyes turned wide, he spotted you coughing in front of the crowd as Armin slowly approached you and rubbed your back in circles. The sudden urge to stop the reins of his horse surged through his body, yet he remained stoic and calm as much as he could allow.

"Rivaille?" Hanji, the woman beside her muttered as she caught him completely unfocused, eyes darting into the crowd. Rivaille reluctantly turned around, facing forward.

"ONWARD!" The horses neighed, the reins were pulled and the horses' gallop filled everyone's ears. You prayed silently for his safety and finally allowed Armin to take you home.

"_(name)_, you know you aren't allowed to go out further than outside our home. Your condition's gone worse, and you haven't even told the Corporal." Armin sighed as he picked you up and carried you home.

"I know...but if I told him, he won't be able to go out on his mission. Even though..." You yawned before continuing, "Even though I'm in this state, I'll continue to support him from the sidelines, as much as my body would allow me to." You leaned your head on your brother's chest and began to close your eyes, your breathing turning shallow and equal.

"The Corporal is lucky to have someone like you with him _(name)_," Armin sighed, doubting that you even heard what he had said, but in all honesty, you really did hear it.

"No, I'm lucky to have someone like Rivaille, who would actually love someone like me, brother." You nuzzled into his chest and continued to doze.

The two of you finally arrived, Armin started to have troubles with opening the door, before a hand helped him with opening it. Armin glanced at the person in question and eyes grew in confusion.

"Eren? Mikasa? What're you two doing here?" Armin asked, shifting your weight.

"We were there when the Survey Corps were leaving, and decided to follow you and your sister home." Mikasa said, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she noticed the bond that you siblings had.

"Come on Armin, give me _(name)_, you've been carrying her the whole time right?" Eren offered, taking your unconscious body from Armin and into his arms. Armin was at a loss for words, yet invited them in. Armin quickly tucked you into bed and joined Mikasa and Eren in the dining room.

"The Corporal really does care for _(name)_ a lot don't you think? For him to actually have the Commander help him build this." Eren stretched, his eyes looking around the house.

"Yes, the Corporal truly is caring, but the corporal is pretty much like a child in a lot of ways." Armin chuckled.

"I bet he's always ordering you around, like for cleaning and cooking. If he gets out of line I'll make sure to knock the living daylights out of him." Mikasa balled her hand into a fist, imagining it already.

"No, he doesn't really order me around. Every time he comes here he'll simply spend time with _(name)_ until she falls asleep, and at times he'll even help me out, as if he left his position and superiority at HQ." Armin defended, glancing over at your peaceful state from the open door of the room.

"As long as _(name)_ is happy, I'm happy too." Armin grinned.

...

The expedition had made slight progress, the smoke rounds continued to fire as they grew slightly closer to their target destination. Avoiding Titans which roamed by. Rivaille looked ahead, his sharp eyes alert for any smoke rounds.

"Corporal." Petra called.

"What is it?" Levi turned his head sharply.

"She needs you, we all know how much you care." Petra continued as she saw the defiant look on Rivaille's face. Rivaille's mind drifted off to the moment that you have confessed your love for him, the way you stood in the rain despite your condition, what kind of guy would he be to let a girl stand in the rain?

_"Rivaille, I-I've been thinking a lot lately, of...of what I feel...The days when we talked and laughed...they were only dreams before I got to know the real Rivaille...I'm not expecting you to return my feelings but..." You bit your lip and closed your eyes as you continued, " I love you Rivaille!" You opened your eyes only to realize that he had gone, you felt tears well up and the pain struck your chest. _

_"Oi, how could you think that I couldn't return it without even asking first, idiot." Rivaille held an umbrella, shielding you from the cold rain, blushing as you turned around to face him wide eyed._

_"I love you too, you idiot." He looked into your eyes and embraced you tightly with his free arm._

_"But promise me, promise me you'll never leave me alone in this world. Ever." Rivaille hugged you tighter as you hugged back._

_"I promise, I'll stay by your side. Forever." You smiled, a tear sliding down your cheek. _

"Corporal. Corporal!" Petra shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"what?" Revaille replied coldly.

"A blue smoke round was fired. We're retreating." Petra stated.

"What?"

...

A loud boom was heard, Armin, Mikasa and Eren jolted up, they have heard this before, their minds going back to the past.

"The Colossal Titan...Why now?" Armin looked into your room nervously, you still lay asleep, clueless to whatever was going on.

"Mikasa, I have a favor to ask of you." Armin looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Take _(name)_ to HQ...I'll try my best to fight off the Titans, and besides Eren is with me. Take her and go!" Armin looked into Mikasa's eyes, the look of a worried brother, the way he cared for you reached her out and she nodded in agreement. You woke up as your brother's voice filled the house.

"Brother?" You opened an eye sleepily, looking out the window you let out an ear piercing scream.

"BROTHER!"

Armin immediately ran into your room as soon as he heard your scream, and a loud booming noise following after. Armin stood there at a loss for words, his precious sister, you, in the hands of an eotena. You helplessly punched the titan's hand repeatedly, tears streaming down your face. The titan took you higher, making you in level to it's face.

You closed your eyes, the pain surging through your body as the titan gripped you tighter slightly. You started to cough out blood, tears blurring your vision.

"_(NAME)_!" Was the last thing you heard before blacking out. A few moments after your eyes fluttered open, you were alive and in someone's arms, but the blood around you certainly did not please you. You looked up into the person's face, a tear dropping onto your cheek. You expected it to be your brother Armin, but what had surprised you, was that it was Rivaille, his arms shielding you away from the rest of the world.

You raised a hand up to his tear streaked face, cupping a cheek gently, that slight motion surprised the usual stoic Corporal. You could see behind him were his team mates, Petra and the others simply looked down at their boots, they had never seen their Commander so afraid, engulfed in the deep sadness of the world.

"Commander," Petra started but didn't get enough courage to finish. Rivaille stood up, you looked at him through pained eyes, your chest heaving up and down heavily.

"I leave the rest to you, Petra." And with that, the whizzing of the 3D Maneuver gear started, and Rivaille zipped through the air, avoiding Titans along the way as he held you close.

"Rivaille...I promised you didn't I? That I'd never leave you..." You looked into his determined eyes, his hand gripping yours reassuringly as he continued flying through the air.

...

Rivaille walked past the soldiers who prepared for battle, taking longer strides than usual. A few men cared to look at their blood drenched Corporal and even offered help to carry you.

"No, I can take care of her myself! I won't let go of her till the end!" Was his angry reply every time. He immediately kicked open the door to the infirmary where Hanji and a few medics were.

"Rivaille, what're you-" Her amused expression slowly changed to a horrified one, one look at his distressed expression and on his blood stained uniform was enough for her to understand what truly went on, she nodded slowly and allowed Rivaille to place you onto the bed.

"I'll try my best." Hanji ordered around her medics, shoving Rivaille out of the room despite his protests.

Rivaille paced outside the infirmary, the distressed look never truly leaving his face. The loud booms could still be heard, but the Titans have yet to reach HQ. He'd stop to look by the window from time to time, yet continued to pace back and forth.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille." A stern voice called him out, and on reflex his back straightened and he saluted, knowing that only one person could call him that.

"Commander Erwin." He returned to his original state, giving a worried glance at the infirmary door.

"Are you afraid?"

"Tch, who wouldn't be? If someone you care deeply was on the brink of death do you think you'd be celebrating?" Rivaille spat out without thinking.

"Rivaille, love contains no fear. She has promised that she'd always be with you did she not? I am sure that she is planning on keeping that promise, have faith in her, Rivaille." Erwin placed his hand on Rivaille comfortingly, a smile playing on his lips.

"yet no one really knows what the future has in store." Rivaille replied darkly. Erwin sighed, patting Rivaille's back before passing him.

"I truly am sorry." His footsteps echoed as he walked further into the darkness of the hall, Rivaille's sharp eyes looking at him with intensity.

...

Hanji continued to treat your wounds with care, she has managed to stop all internal bleeding, yet your wounds were still quite fatal. Why she would work hard trying to save the life of a complete stranger, no one really knew, except for her that is. If it was for a friend she'd be up to it, no matter how hard the task.

_Flashback..._

_"hey, Rivaille!" Hanji chuckled, running toward the Corporal. She heard him sigh and she simply giggled in response._

_"What now?" He turned around sharply to face the woman who held a piece of parchment and pencil in front of his face with a silly grin on his face._

_"And what, pray tell, is this?" Rivaille asked as he snatched it from the woman's grasp._

_"It's just a little something I decided to work on. I wanted to know what everyone's worst fear is, including you." Hanji grinned._

_"Do I have to?" The corporal complained._

_"Uh-huh!" The woman chimed, placing the pencil into his palm. Rivaille stared at the parchment for a moment before starting to scribble it down and leaving without another word._

_"Losing the one I love."_

_End of flashback... _

Hanji gave a slightly contented smile as she looked at your sleeping form. She walked slowly out of the room, and the man who waited outside, immediately stood to his feet.

"we've stopped all internal bleeding, her heart is weak, but good enough to pump blood. It seems that the illness had worsened which might have resulted to far more damage than should have been. I cannot assure you that she'll live, and I can't say for sure if she'll die, but promise me no matter what happens you'll continue to live." Hanji looked into the man's widened eyes. Rivaille nodded, and simply walked into the room, immediately pulling a chair beside you and gripping your hand tightly.

_Please..._(name)_, don't leave me...not just yet... _

...

"Where...Am I?" You looked around the white trance, you lay in the single bed occupying the space. You blinked, once, twice. Allowing your eyes to settle with the sudden brightness. You turned around, faces of people looming over you, their faces were blank and emotionless. You feel as though you've been here, a familiar feeling washing over you.

"Hello? Where am I? Who are you?" You tried to speak, yet no sound came.

"_(name)_, you have been here several times to be frank, and I keep telling you to take care. You really are quite a handful are you not?" A gentle voice called out and your eyes teared up.

"Mom?"

"_(name)_, you still have something to do. Keep that kind man close to your heart at all times. Keep him company and take care of your brother as much as he does to you." Another voice chimed in, and this time you let your tears fall, clasping a hand to your mouth.

"Dad?"

"This is not your time to go yet, but in due time I promise you _(name)_, we will meet again, and at that time. It'll be as a family." The light began to engulf you, bathing you in the warm glow, you held out a hand, trying to scream out your thoughts, yet your voice never came.

...

Your eyes opened, the pain and numbness still clinging on to you. You looked around, you were in a moving carriage. The sound of hooves and the soft neighing of the horse could be heard. You looked around one more, this time you saw a few soldiers, Armin, Christa, Mikasa, Ymir and the one you looked for the most...Rivaille.

You grunted as you sat up with difficulty, a hand placed to your chest, making sure of the slight beating of your heart. A simple act of reassuring you of your existence.

"Mhmm..." You heard a mumble and you turned around to face Rivaille, who shifted slightly and opened an eye. And soon enough both his eyes popped open as he caught you staring at him as if in trance, a few tears flowing freely down your cheeks.

"I'm back...Rivaille." You grinned, embracing him despite the sharp pain. His hands hovered above your waist, the feeling of relief washing over him as his eyes teared and your hug tightened.

"You idiot, how much did you think I worried about you? It was a nightmare." He buried his face into the nape of your neck, allowing his tears flow as he hugged you back.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." You sobbed, you continued to hug him, and he hugged you back for a long period of time. As if making sure of each other's existence.

"I thought you'd leave me...That I'd be all alone once more." He pulled back and cup your cheek, of which you gladly allowed, his face inching closer. The distance between your faces grew smaller, and you could feel his hot breath tickling your lips. You held the hand that cupped your cheek and smiled slightly.

"I promised you didn't I?" Before closing the distance between you, allowing time to pass as another tragedy had come and gone. You both parted taking a break for air.

"I'll never let you leave my side ever again. Ever." He once again melded your lips with his, wishing that time could stop, stop for him and his treasured beloved.

* * *

**I made it long just as you told me to :3 I hoped you enjoyed it :D And I also dedicate this to my friend Lyfa-chan :D :D :D HERE YA GO YOU CRAZY LEVI FANGIRL xD**

**Plz leave a review :D**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I am now moving :D I have made an account on and I am more active there than I am here :3 I post my new fanfiction there, and I hope that you'll support me there as much as you did here :D**

**My name is:**

**Laharl101**

**My pic:**

**Madoka Kaname-Grief syndrome idle sprite**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH :D :D :D**


	3. Q and A

**I've been receiving questions about my new account and I'm just here to answer them k?**

**Q: Are you going to continue the Ciel P. fanfic?**

**A: of course! So...if you still wanna continue reading that you gotta look for me on DeviantArt**

**Q:Is your new name a reference to Laharl from Disgaea?**

**A: Uh yeah...I just recently watched the anime :3 I played the game before, but it was only now that I remembered it.**

**Q: Do you have other fanfiction there?**

**A: Yeah, I've made quite a few more SnK fanfic there just go and check :3**

**Q: Can I add you to my watchlist? Can I, can I?**

**A: yeah yeah yeah! :D :D :D**

**Q: Do you watch back?**

**A: Yep :3**

**Q: Can you give me the link?  
A: Unfortunately does not allow links...so...**


End file.
